The Sealed Kitsune
by JK10
Summary: The seal broke. now the ANBU know as Kitsune has awaken. What is going to happen with Konoha. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Sealed Kitsune**

Chapter 1: Gone with the New Come with the Old

Naruto was walking to the academy. Naruto was five foot nine inches. His hair went down to his back. He had blonde hair with crimson blood red tips. He wore a black pants. He had fire going down the side of them. He had a black shirt. The shirt had a spiral on it with an orange and red fire in the back. He wore a jacket that was black and orange flames. He had a sword on his back. It had a fox on the end. It was gold on the hilt and the blade was a deep crimson. It had invisible seals all over it. It seems to hold chakra within it. Naruto had kunai pouches are sealed in his sleeves.

Naruto had ocean blue eyes that had fox slits. He had lost almost all his baby fat. His face was now pointy. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks. He was pretty well toned. He had tan skin. He had an six almost eight pack. He had very defined muscles. He was muscular but not overly muscular.

He was a heartthrob. He wore this for the first time. He used to wear an orange jumpsuit. Right now he didn't care about the looks of lust and jealousy he was getting. No all he cared about was getting all of his powers back. He looked up and saw the clouds go by. He put on his black sunglasses and strolled on having a good morning.

Before his stroll to the academy another person was having a good morning. Hinata was having a great morning. The fact that she was having a great morning was an omen. Ever since Naruto 'went a way for a while',(Naruto of old I'll explain later) she hasn't been happy. She has been hoping he comes back to her. She believes that it was her fault that he left. Her confidence in herself has faltered because of it. She has never forgave herself for it.

She is 5'3 with short blue hair. She always wear a tan jacket with fur on top. Her favorite pair of pants are beige with stripes. She wears open toe sandals. Her shirt is dark blue. Her face is heart shaped with a small button nose and she has pupil-less lavender eyes. Her skin is the fairest of fair ivory. Over-all she is beautiful but she covers herself up.

The sun was beautiful and bright. The birds were chirping. She felt today couldn't get any better. Her father did not belittle her. The elders did not bother her. Her little sister was not giving her glaring looks. Neji was not around giving dirty looks. Yup today is starting off a good day.

She was walking to school thinking a certain blonde. That blonde takes up most of her thinking. 'Naruto-kun when are you coming back?' Hinata thought. She finally reached the school earlier than everyone else. She saw Iruka grading test and greeted him with a gracious smile, "Good morning Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked up from his test and smiled at his student, smiled and replied, "Good morning Hinata-chan. It is good to see you in good spirits."

Hinata replied, I-I'm f-f-ine Iruka-sensei a-a-n-d t-t-h-an-k y-ou." Iruka had a little smile, 'she is breaking out of her shell more and more she even stopped stuttering earlier. Her confidence has grown.' She gracefully sat herself down in her seat all the way in the back. Five minutes later students started to fill in one by one.

She looked around and saw a few distinguished from the rest. The first is the girl with the pink hair. She is 5'2. She has a pink and red kimono. She has a huge forehead that she is often gets teased about. Her most distinguished feature is that annoying screeching voice just like her mom. Her name Sakura Haruno.

Then there is the platinum blonde. She about the same height as Hinata. She used to be friends with Sakura but now they are fighting over a guy. She has a long blonde ponytail. She has light, ice blue eyes. The girl seems flighty but deep inside she is in love with someone. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

Then there is the over weight kid. He has two puffs on both sides of his head. He wears a green shirt with a kanji on his shirt. He has bandages around his arms and legs. He is always seen munching on a bag of chips. He is always relax except when you take the last chip. That is when you must run to the hills. His name is Chouji Akimichi.

Chouji's friend is currently sleeping. He is always sleeping. He is very lazy. He has jet black hair that is in a ponytail but only a little bit hair he has. His head is shaped as a pineapple. His I.Q. is over 200 but isn't motivated and lazy. He is Shikamaru Nara.

The dog boy is the next person. He is 5'6. He has a dog named Akamaru. He usually carries the dog either in his jacket in the front or the top of his head. He is always wearing a coat. It is grey but with fur on the top. On his face there are two red triangles on each side of his face. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

Now is the bug boy. He wars a grey cloak. He wears it to cover his whole body. He is a living hive for his bugs. He wears sunglasses, no matter what season. His hair is spiked like he was shocked by lightning. He is usually reading something and always alone. He is Shino Aburame.

The final person that stood out was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the rookie of the year. He is the last Uchiha. His brother killed his whole clan and left him alive. He has been pampered since then. Has been asked for marriage by numerous of mothers and women. He always denied their request. He is 5'7 not muscular but always seen brooding. He never smiled. His hair was dark blue looking like a duck butt. He is fueled by revenge but he has a deep dark secret that only a few know.

Iruka is the the main teacher. He has spiked hair. He is always look uptight. He looked around to see if he saw Naruto Uzumaki. He hoped Naruto would come. After the betrayal of Mizuki, he did not know if Naruto would trust any one again.

Iruka was doing role call, when an aura was felt that hasn't been felt in a long time. He went frigid. He froze as he felt the chakra that was so potent. He remember whose power that was. He didn't want to believe it but he felt the omen of the Naruto of old.

The knob turned ever so slowly. As the door opened, Iruka and the class were suddenly on edge. When the door fully opened, out came Naruto Uzumaki. He simply said in he deep voice, "Yo". The whole room went silent. Almost all the girls were swooned by Naruto. Unfortunately the girls didn't know about that. The boys were extremely envious except for four. The four were Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

Sasuke felt a power that was close to that of Itachi. He was getting angry at feeling the same power as Itachi this close to him and he was no where near Itachi's level.

Iruka did not know who this was. He had a suspicion. He saw the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His suspicions were confirmed. It was Naruto Uzumaki. So he played along wanting to see their reaction. He asked the 'new kid', "Excuse me sir, who are you and why are you here?"

Naruto who was in the center of the classroom right next to the teacher's class room pulled down his sunglasses down a little bit. He said, "Ne, Iruka-sensei, I guess nobody can recognize me. O well, that's life. Its me Naruto Uzumaki. Yadda yadda. I really care what you guys think about me and quite frankly you can all fuck off."

Naruto shock the hell out of the class no one could believe Naruto's inspiration speech. He sat down next to Hinata. As Iruka was explaining about being a ninja, Naruto drowned him out finding Hinata fidget around in her desk. Naruto tapped her arm to get her attention.

She 'eeped' at the attention. Naruto was actually talking to her. Well not really talking to her yet but was trying to get her attention. She was blushing a deep red. She started nodding informing Naruto she was listening. He started to whisper into her ear in a husky voice, "Hinata-chan, I hope you are free today. I heard there is a new restaurant opening up and I wondered if the prettiest girl wanted to go with me"

Hinata was blushing up a storm as she heard Naruto asked her out. Unfortunately she started to smoke and whistle from the heat. This caught everybody's attention especially Iruka's. He turned around and asked in very angry tone, "Naruto why is Hinata blushing that much? She has broken her own record of redness."

Naruto said, "O, I simply told her some facts" Iruka didn't like how vague his answer was and he was partially curious about it. So he asked Naruto, "What fact could you possibly have told her?"

Naruto smirked a little bit. He was going to surprise all of the there. He said, "I was telling her how hair looks like the midnight sky on a clear moon shining winter's night. That her eyes were that of royalty. Her blush was that of a heart that beats out love. Her fingers poking together is like a pendulum of what she could do to any man. And how her voice of angel from above. Those are the facts. She is like a huge mathematics question. She has so many constants but all she needs is an answer. The answer cannot be a guess and check no it needs to be the right answer to complete her. The answer is the key to her heart."

The girls were in shock by his answer. The one who was shocked the most was Hinata. She kept blushing harder and harder with each and every word until she passed out on her desk. The ladies wanted to be read inside out like that. Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto was a smooth talked Hinata. He made her pass out in lust. He put out on the table so many compliments for Hinata that it made her feel something. It was anger, rage and dare she say it jealousy.

The boys just put their heads down in shame. The saw women as toys the could discard. But Naruto effectively put them in their place with the secret bro-code message 'Treat ladies like ladies'. How could they neglect that. Kiba was arrogant and was boiling inside as he saw Naruto hitting on his girl. Well actually it is not his girl but in warped up mind. He saw red.

Naruto out of nowhere pulled out a pillow. He put it under his Hinata-chan's head. He then whispered in her ear, "Sweet dreams Hinata-chan" He then pulled a blanket out and covered her. He then gave her a small little kiss on her temple. That did it. The women were officially had hearts in her eyes. They wanted to be treated like a princess and here it is Naruto Uzumaki, the hot Uzumaki, was treating the shy Hinata Hyuga as a princess.

Iruka blinked a few times. He said, " Umm ok I guess it is time for recess. I will see everyone in an half hour. Class Dismissed"

As Naruto was about to get out of his desk a shadow appeared in front of his desk. As the light shown he saw pink hair. Sakura Haruno was looking down at Naruto. Just as she thought it should be in her deranged mind. She opened her mouth and said, "Naruto-baka what were thinking hitting on Hinata? " Naruto pulled his sunglasses down a smidge. His eyes looked up at her. He blinked one, twice and a third time.

He said, "Haruno-san, I would suggest that you get out of my face or dire consequences will occur. Now run along and hump the sidewalk the Uchiha over there." Once again Naruto shocked everybody again. Sakura in her delusional mind could not fathom what he just said. So she said, "Naruto-baka, I am your better except what you are . Now go and pamper me like you did Hinata over there. If you pamper me better that Hinata I might let you be my rebound guy. Ok?". She tried to be seductive at the end. Naruto they knew was gone especially at this event. He laughed. He laughed so hard he was on the ground. He was rolling laughing so hard after that he he had a few tears in his eyes.

He then in a flash he became deathly serious, "Haruno-teme, I hope to Kami that you are not on my team because you will be dead. You think I am the deadlast or the Dobe but I bet all you have is book smarts. You do not have common sense that common gave you or maybe it was fucked out of you. Sakura you know what since you are the smartest one here I want you to answer a few questions. If you are able to answer all of them, I will pamper you and help you get the Uchiha. If you answer wrong you will be punished. Deal?"

Sakura being the arrogant banshee she is. She accepted it once she hears the Uchiha's name. Naruto then had a quick smirk then hid it. Naruto asked her the first question, "Haruno, what are all Sasuke's attacks?"

Sakura scoffed at this, "Naruto-baka, that's an easy one. Everyone knows that Sasuke knows the Great Fireball Jutsu, henge, kwarimiri, bushin, and Phoenix Fire Jutsu. Next question Baka." She thought she had him until she saw Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto started to laugh a little bit, " It seems Sasuke-chan knows where this is going but since I have bet taking place I have to ask my next question, Ne? My next question is what jutsus does Shino Aburame know?"

She started to sweat a little bit. She knew he was a freak but that's it. She started to stutter and mumble. Naruto goading her along said, "What was that, I didn't quite catch that? The question is what jutsus other than the academy three does Shino know?"

She screamed like the banshee she is, "What does Shino have to do with anything _Deadlast?_" once again she thought she had diverted herself away from the question. Naruto once again shocked them again by saying, "Haruno, answer the question damn it. No what never mind since you want to buy yourself time or avoid it at all. The answer is that she doesn't know. But I am a nice guy so I'll give you another chance. Is that ok Haruno?"

Sakura nodded hoping not to get punished. Sakura with a new determination said, "bring it on Baka! Cha!" Naruto laughed at her antics and said, "I love your antics. You are a ditz. But anyway before I tell you how I feel about you, the question is what abilities does Shikamaru know other than the academy three?"

Sakura was red as everyone looked at her with expectancy to answer the question. She had a few tears escape her face. She sobbed as she answered, "I don't know. Why are you keep asking me these questions?" Naruto rolled his eyes at Sakura's attempt to be the victim. He sighed as he said, "I'll give you one more chance to answer another question. The million dollar question is what jutsus does umm Naruto Uzumaki know?"

She perked up at this. She thought that she finally had an answer to a question. That question was really easy she thought. Poor, poor girl. She laughed at this question and answered, "Naruto doesn't know jutsus, he probably had to suck dick to pass. He couldn't do anything right ha ha ha." everyone laughed at this. Naruto had a smirk on his face. He simply said one word, "wrong"

Sakura eyes were wide when a fire dragon covered Naruto's fist. He with amazing speed punched her in the stomach throwing her across the room hitting the wall. She hit the wall so hard she left a dent into the wall as she was on fire. Naruto pulled out a hose and sprayed her with it taking out the face.

Everyone was wide eyed and afraid of the new Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was extremely jealous. Kiba was pissed off as he got ready to do fang over fang. Naruto felt the wind picking up. He said, "Kiba don't be stupid. Do not try this you are only going to get yourself hurt." Kiba of course didn't listen. He screamed his technique, "**Fang Over Fang**!" He was coming at an extremely fast rate. Just about where Naruto was standing Naruto disappeared. Kiba was extremely confused. That was until he fell a heel connect to his face putting Kiba down to the bottom level. He scared the poor fourth years.

Naruto sighed, "anybody else wants to fight ?" Everyone was silent especially Sasuke Uchiha. "That is what I thought. Now let me be. I would like to talk to Hinata-chan in private so that means **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**" Everyone was thrown out of the classroom. The only ones left was Naruto and Hinata.

Thirty Minutes later everyone came back just beaten up and bruised up. Naruto and Hinata are the only ones that look alright. Iruka came back and thought that a tornado came in the classroom.

He went through what it means to be a ninja. Naruto just ignored it and kept thinking who was going to be his sensei. Hinata thought about being on the same team as Naruto. Well almost every girl wanted to be with either Naruto or Sasuke. The boys wanted to whip Naruto's ass but they knew they couldn't.

Meanwhile The Jonin Senseis were looking through the viewing globe. They just saw Naruto whip Sakura's ass and gave a lesson of deception. He also just kicked Kiba down into the ground. The were all shocked by this. Sarutobi was dreading this since the event. But he did have a smile.

All the Jonin tried to explain to the Hokage that it would help their team dynamic and etc. It was Kakashi Hatake's turn. He lifted his head up from the book and said that it would be beneficial to Sasuke and Naruto if he had both.

The Hokage said you are the best choice. All the Jonin were disappointed and left getting ready for their test. Sarutobi smirked, 'Ah, Naruto you always make things interesting. Hehe Sonia such a naughty girl' as he wiped the blood off his nose quickly before anyone could see it.

Iruka started to name the names of the teams, "Everyone, I'm proud to say you all passed. (I'm not going all into it so I'm skipping it to team 7) Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki and your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Hinata groaned at this she wanted her Naruto-kun. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in commission. Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Iruka was about to leave when Naruto went into the hallway. Iruka looked at him shock. He said to Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for your sensei. Naruto smirked as he said, "Its good to be back, Is it not ANBU Specialist Dolphin"

A/N: done First Chapter of the Seal of the Kitsune. This story was inspired by Kenchi18's story "The Sealed Kunai" I always thought about if he was trained and was an ANBU captain. His team consisted of Naruto his co-captain Itachi, Vice captain was Kakashi Hatake, the medical specialist was Shizune, the radar specialist was Iruka, their kenjustu specialist was Yuugao, their poison and interrogation specialist was Anko, and their shelter and weapon specialist was Tenzo. Meet Team Kitsune.


	2. The Kitsune meets the Hebi

_Previously on the Sealed Kitsune_

_Iruka was about to leave when Naruto went into the hallway. Iruka looked at him shock. He said to Naruto, "Naruto what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting for your sensei? Naruto smirked as he said, "It is good to be back, is it not ANBU Specialist Dolphin?"_

**Chapter 2: Kitsune Meets the Hebi**

Iruka Umino went wide eyed for a moment. He has not used that name in a long time especially after "Operation Fox Hunt". His right hand twitched at the remembrance of that day. His eyes narrowed at Naruto. Naruto's eyes stood firm as his face became blank. Iruka flicked three kunai out of his sleeve. Naruto promptly flicked his own three kunai. The difference between the kunais Naruto threw and Iruka threw was that Naruto's kunais had wind chakra. When the kunais hit each other, Naruto's kunais proved that wind chakra is extremely powerful tool. The wind chakra infused kunais went through Iruka's kunai like a hot knife on butter.

They kept coming towards Iruka. Iruka then used a technique that he and one other were able to use. He put his hand in the hand sign of the rat. He then pulsed out chakra. He created three rings of chakra. When the outer ring touched the wind chakra infused kunais, the kunais dropped to the floor as if dead. Naruto went wide eyed as Iruka smirked.

Although Iruka was smirking on the outside but on the inside he was in a lot of pain. Ever since "Fox Hunt" he has not been at top shape for that matter he is at the power of a chunnin. He thought to himself, '_thank god that attacked worked or else this could be bad, really bad. Man I wish I had my team right now!'_ Naruto on the other hand smiled as he said, "Ah Dolphin, it seems you have finally completed that jutsu. It has been a long time since you saw me complete it."

Iruka's eyes widened then narrowed, "Who are you? I know you are not Naruto. For that matter where is Naruto? If you have come for any of my student I will stop you. You tell me why you are here or I will kill you where you stand!"

Naruto blinked once. He blinked twice as if in disbelief. Then finally a third time in confirmation. He laughed at Iruka. He had tears in his eyes from Iruka's declaration. He smiled at Iruka.

"Dolphin, dolphin, dolphin, it seems you have gotten better in age. Now as for whom I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I want nothing from these brats especially the Uchiha or the Haruno (Iruka grimaced and winced at the name Uchiha). Now as to why am I here, I want to simply talk to you. Now hold for a minute."

Naruto looked around making sure no one was around. He did a few hand signs and whispered **"shinkan no jutsu **(silencing no jutsu)**" **Then a chakra laced ring went through the halls. The halls became red. He looked at Iruka and pulled something out of his bag. He put that something on his face. He put chakra on it. Iruka's eyes widened.

Naruto's voice changed as he said, "ah dolphin now you recognize me. Of course you would not recognize before because you never seen my face as you were a lower level ANBU member. I knew all the members of the group like Anko-chan, Tenzo, Kakashi, Shizune-chan, and Yuugao-chan and of course Weasel. Now as you know someone snitched on us. The only way anyone could find out about our decision is by knowing our own ANBU signs. This is what worries me, who knew about it? Who ordered the mission to kill us off? If you really think about it we had a Judas on our squad. So I want to know is were you the one who told? But I see from your pain and grimacing facial features that you were not the one who told.

Any who, I am going to find out who snitched as my blade will be acquainted with that person's neck." Naruto said as his right arm was grasping onto his blade. Iruka's eyes became steel as that night would forever haunt his mind. He looked at Naruto and said, "Find out who it is for I can get a piece of him."

Naruto nodded and went back to the classroom. Naruto effectively took off his mask and deactivated the silencing jutsu. Iruka looked at where the former Kitsune ANBU member was just standing. He shook his head as he had a small smile on his face. He thought to himself, _'Naruto is actually the feared Kitsune. Now it made since as to why Kitsune said he would check on Naruto at the end of the day. If what he said is true then that traitor have a big problem on_ _his or hers hands. I can't wait.'_

**In the Classroom**

Naruto walked into Iruka's classroom. They wondered who the kid in Naruto's desk was. The kid in the desk poofed in a puff of grey smoke. Naruto walked into his seat. He put his feet up and fell asleep. Sasuke who had seen what Naruto did to Sakura considered Naruto as a clear threat for he could kill _Him._ He pulled a kunai out of his pocket and walked closer and closer to Naruto without anyone really noticing. As he was an inch away from Naruto he lifted up his kunai. As his hand shot coming down at Naruto's neck, a hand shot up and caught his hand. Naruto's eyes opened up with a bored looked. He said with an extremely bored expression, "Uchiha, I would suggest that you go sit down somewhere before you get yourself killed." He flicked his wrist and threw the Uchiha in to the wall missing the wide eyes of all the possible genins in the classroom.

A half an hour later all the genins were gone except for three. The three were Naruto, Sakura and of course the King of Emol (yes it is combination of emo and evil). Naruto is just sleeping waiting for their supposed sensei. Naruto just kept sleeping while Sakura and King of Emol were scheming to get Naruto killed. Naruto of course knew this but he really did not think anything of it. Although it is really bad to underestimate a ninja no matter if it was a genin or ANBU, Naruto knew that this test Sakura and Sasuke were going to show all of their skills in one go. Naruto just simply was ready for these two to try and screw him, although he would not mind to screw that sexy Hyuga. A little blood went down his nose. He wiped his nose.

Kakashi appeared a few hours later. He saw something scary. He saw Sakura looking at Sasuke with such desire. He saw Sasuke looking out the wind brooding and being an emo. He saw the only person who was normal was Naruto. Naruto was sleeping. He sweat dropped as he saw his three students. Naruto opened up one eye. He said, "well hello, Kakashi what do you think of us.

Once again Kakashi sweat dropped. He said, "I think that all three of you have some problems. Meet me on top of the roof." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed and disappeared in a swirl of fire. Sakura was shocked at Naruto's **shunshin**. Sasuke on the other hand was seething as he clenched his hands until blood was seeping out of his palms.

**On the roof**

As soon as Kakashi's shunshin to the roof, a flaming shushin came right after him. Naruto looked Kakashi with steel eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow seeing Naruto's **Shunshin.** He said, "Naruto where did you learn that **Shunshin?**"

Naruto simply shrugged and said, "Kakashi, we all know that you are not supposed to tell all your secrets." Kakashi looked at his student with disdain. He wanted to know more about his student, just in case he had to _take_ him out. As he was about to give some sort of retort his other two students came up on the roof. They were panting as they wanted to impress their new sensei. Sakura wanted to show her sensei her so called speed for some hope that he would teach her some new jutsu to kill Naruto and make Sasuke fall in love with her. Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand did for he could learn jutsu, kill the team and kill _him._

They all sat down on three chairs that magical appeared. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke sat trying to show that Naruto does not belong. Naruto really didn't care. Kakashi said, "Ok guys I am Kakashi Hatake. I want to know your likes, dislikes, hates, hobbies, and dreams."

Sakura did not really understanding what to do. She asked, "Kakashi-sensei, can you show us how to do it?" she shuffled her feet to give an indication that she truly did not know what he was talking about.

Kakashi sighed. He hated when he had to repeat things. Kakashi said, "Ok I will start. I like things. I dislike many things. I hate some things. I have some hobbies. My dream I guess is I don't really. Ok Sakura you are next."

Sakura had a huge smile on her face. She said, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like (she turned her face towards Sasuke and she squeals) I dislike Ino-pig! My hobby is to (Looked at Sasuke again and squealed louder) my dream is to (she looked at Sasuke again and squeals even louder questioning a human's lungs as her face was redder than her dress)!

Kakashi asked, "Sakura you never answer who you hate?" She barked as she said, "I hate Naruto Uzumaki!" She turned her head to look at Naruto. Naruto did a creepy smile on his face. He said, "Oh well I guess win all the fan girls." Sakura shuddered as she looked at his eyes. The eyes of the boy of her hatred showed indifference.

Kakashi once again sweat dropped once again. He said, "Ok, ummmm Sasuke introduce yourself please." Sasuke did his infamous "hn" He said, "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like the idea of killing _him_. I dislike the thought of _him. _I hate _Him. _My hobby is to training to kill _him. _My dream is that I don't have a dream but an ambition. My ambition is to _kill him_." 

Naruto shrugged at Sasuke's ambition. He thought to himself, _'Sure you can kill Itachi. Yeah and when that happens you will have sex with Sakura. Then again you would probably kill her for that power.' _Sakura looked at him like a knight in shining armor. Kakashi was slightly worried at what Sasuke could become.

Kakashi said, "Ok Blondie, your turn." He hoped to get an emotion or something out of Naruto. Unfortunately he did not get one. Naruto said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like well ummmm none of you. I dislike all of you. I hate well traitors. My hobbies are well of none of your concern. Finally my dream I don't have to tell you because One Sakura you would be dry humping Sasuke while I do my dream. Sasuke you would be trying to kill Itachi which you won by the way and they will try to bring your body back. Finally Kakashi if being three hours late I would not need anything from you. So I won't and don't need any of you for my dream so don't ask. Did I miss anything Kakashi? Nah I don't think so. So you want us to come tomorrow at six. You advise us to not eat anything and all that noise. So I'll see you tomorrow. Peace out bitches!" Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames.

All three of the people thought to themselves, '_What the fuck is up with him'_

**With Naruto**

Naruto reappeared back in front of the Hokage Tower. He went a few steps over to the Interrogation and Torture building. He henged himself into an ANBU member. He walked in the building. Because of his special henge he did not get zapped or shocked by the security seals. He calmly walked towards the leader of the Director of Interrogation and Torture, Ibiki Morino.

Ibiki has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head is always covered. It is said that Ibiki hides the top of his head to cover a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks.

He said to the henged Naruto, "ANBU-san, what is it that you need from here. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. He said, "Morino-sama, I would like to talk to Anko Mitarashi. Mitarashi-sama I believe would like to know some info about a certain 'operation'."

Ibiki nodded and led the henged Naruto to Anko Mitarashi's office. When Naruto went in, Ibiki left closing the door. Naruto looked at the irritated Anko Mitarashi. Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. She has violet hair. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wears a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant, and shin guards.

She said, "Ok gaki drop the henge so I can see who I am going to have to kill today." Naruto smiled as he dropped his henge. Naruto smiled as he dropped his henge. He transformed into his normal self. He had an amused smile on his face. Anko was very surprised by who it was. She said, "Gaki? What are you doing here? You know fresh blood genin should not be in here unless you did something you weren't supposed to? Hmmm" Naruto's eyes hardened at Anko's suggestion.

He sighed. He said, "Hebi-chan, what have I told about not having that beautiful smile of yours on your face. It is such a pretty smile." Naruto put his hand on her cheek rubbed it ever so gently. Anko was shell shocked at this gaki doing this certain gesture. He was doing this gesture for a few seconds making Anko remember the old days in which the ANBU member Kitsune used to do that to her the exact same way. Anko was so into this gesture she could have easily been killed and not notice. Then it hit her. The gears in her head started to spin again. Her eyes snapped opened as she quickly pulled out a kunai slashed Naruto's hand. Instead of a big blood gash, a clang noise was heard. Naruto pulled up his sleeve showing a fox tattoo. The tattoo transformed into a metal plate.

Her eyes went wide as she recognized that tat. Her mouth was as wide as her eyes. She lost all chain of thought. She pulled up her tan jacket to show her snake tattoo. She whispered, "Kitsune-sama?" Naruto nodded.


End file.
